Automobiles are becoming increasingly automated. Functions such as cruise control, HVAC performing automatic temperature control, and anti-lock brakes are all but standard on most modern vehicles.
Automated applications of these conventional vehicles are not programmed to be aware of the user in the control loops of the system, and so not to react to or consider the user in a collaborative manner. The applications, rather, operate according to a uni-directional, supervisory model, wherein the human user is considered supervisor of the application. The users enter their input to these applications and then they run as standalone programs.
Research reveals numerous historical events and every-day circumstances that would have been or would be benefitted from a more-collaborative framework between users and their vehicles. Some of these instances are safety-related, and some relate more to convenience, utility, and others.
In one event, an autopilot system of an aircraft was programmed to release control to the pilots automatically and immediately upon a determination that the aircraft steering had changed by a certain amount. In the unexpected instance, the autopilot system began auto-steering the craft to counter effects of ice developing on a wing of the aircraft. Because the system was not designed with consideration to receiving input from the pilots, or more importantly in this case, to advising the pilots why actions were being taken and what actions were planned, likely, and/or imminent, the flight crew was not aware that the ice was forming, or that the autopilot was adjusting increasingly craft steering in compensation.
When the pre-set amount was reached, the autopilot system, accordingly to its programming, immediately and without warning relinquished control. The flight crew, knowing that they were flying in rough conditions, and following protocol, unexpectedly needed to deal with a sudden emergency condition. An improved interface, promoting improved user-vehicle communications, would avoid such problems.
On an every-day basis, people use newly-developed in-vehicle automations. Research has shown that users are adopting many automations slowly because the users, understandable, do not know how they work and/or are not comfortable giving up control to the automation.
Conventional vehicle automation does not go far, if anywhere, to explain its behavior, and is generally inconsiderate of the human state. Therefore, it does not do much to promote trust, or do well at predicting user behavior or reacting appropriately.
In uni-directional interaction, the human also treats the vehicle as a subordinate, disregarding its physical limitations and computational needs and constraints.
There is a need for vehicle systems that are aware of the user, user desires or preferences, and user needs. The sought systems would also combine this data with situational awareness to determine best courses of action and timing, and assist the user in understanding system operations, trusting the system, and feeling comfortable with the ongoing user-system relationship.
The solution involves creating and implementing a team-oriented, collaborative framework. The solution was created in part with some consideration given to findings in a variety of fields of thought, including social science (philosophy, sociology, social psychology), computer science, artificial intelligence, and human factors.